1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, among other things, to a method for arranging a separating piston in a system cavity where a liquid medium is sealed off and separated from a second medium, for example, a gas, by means of the separating piston.
The invention also relates to a device with a separating piston in a system cavity, for example, a steering damper cavity, where the piston seals off and separates a liquid medium from a second medium, for example, a gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
When arranging a separating piston in a cavity, the separating piston should be positioned in the cavity at an initial position such that it can carry out its function with regard to maintaining the pressure within a predetermined pressure range. The system and the device must be able to compensate for changes in volume as a result of changes in temperature, leakage, etc, so that the system, the steering damper, etc, has the same damping characteristics in spite of the said varying factors.
Setting the initial position of the separating piston in the cavity is critical and has hitherto involved a complicated method. In order to set the initial position using this method, one is required to use a special tool. Further, it is necessary to empty the system of the liquid medium in order to carry out the setting. In the case of replacement or repair of a separating piston in an existing system that is in use, this means that the whole system must be emptied of liquid in order to carry out the replacement or repair.